Despite increasing access to technology, people in the modern world are increasingly busy. For many, however, attention to one's appearance remains a high priority. Many people continue to invest time in maintaining and augmenting their wardrobes, shopping for special outfits, etc. In some cases, the investment in time has to do with going to a retail establishment to try on and purchase clothing and accessories. The process of selecting the right article in the right size by trying on a series of candidate articles can be very time consuming. Online shopping provides a faster alternative to the conventional retail setting. Despite its advantages, however, online shopping presents certain drawbacks. One drawback is that it may be difficult for a person to visualize how a given article would look if worn by that person—owing to the rich variation in body size and shape, hair and skin color, etc., in the human population.